


It's my turn to go

by Crypterion_Moon



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypterion_Moon/pseuds/Crypterion_Moon
Summary: Tim has never had it easy, having parents for him was not like having them at all. Damian hates him, Jason bears the same pointless grudge against him and his relationship with Bruce and Dick has been, distant at best. The loneliness is killing him from the inside. But in the middle of one mission, he realizes this may be the last time he'll ever get to see them all.





	It's my turn to go

The fight between Bruce and Tim was ugly, hurtful words a painful memories thrown around like confetti, opening up old wound and slashing open scars. It was even worse than when Damian and Tim fought, because at least they ended it with fists, That was a good stress reliever. But with Bruce, Tim was forced to bite his lip and look at the exhaustion, the disappointment on Bruce’s face.  
“Tim why are you like this? Why won’t you just get along with your brothers? Tim, why won’t you listen to me? Tim, there’s something wrong with you. I shouldn’t have brought you into this work/role/mission/family…TimTimTimTimTimTim”

He hated it, how Dick watched, unsure what to do, Damian watched with a grin of triumph having proven himself correct. Jason was always indifferent. But Tim knew they were judging him underneath, just like everybody else.  
“Tim you better be doing well at school. Tim, why are you so disobedient? Tim you’re doing it all wrong. Wrong again Tim. Don’t talk back to me. Hey Tim, is it true you’re parents left you alone again. Where are they going this time. Must be fun by yourself. You’re weird. What a loser. Stay away from us you freak!”

He hated it seeing them like this, the people he came to love, hating him, not know what to do with him any more. But as he fought hard in the dark, he realized, this could be the last time he’d see them. Their last mission together. Well, when push comes to shove, there’s always kicking.

All three of the bats rushed into the cave just in time to see Tim standing in front of the computer thoughtfully. A small, soft smiled creeping across his lips.

“Drake,” Damian spoke up first, “What is the meaning of this?”

Tim whipped around, a genuinely surprised look on his face but devoid of any of the broodiness he usually wore,“Oh! Hey guys, you made it!”

The happy, cheerful look was unsettling, completely out of character. Dick would have the squeezed the living heck out of his adorable brother if it weren’t for urgent call from Bruce to get back to the cave.

“What’s with you? Didn’t you hear Bruce tripping over himself on the comms? It was kinda funny but not that funny.”

“Heheh, you always had a weird sense of humor,” Tim chuckled, stopping Jason in his tracks. Neither Dick nor Damian could see the expression of his face with the helmet still on but he must have been really shocked. No, Tim laughing was a real shock. And it was a real laugh, light and clear. Dick took a step forward his own smile beginning , his urge to give his little brother a big hug was stronger than ever, just like his days a Robin when he was just the cutest little nerd. How did he lose that?

“What is wrong with you, Drake, you are acting like a fool. Do you not grasp the serious of the situation?”

Just then Jason removed his helmet and Damian saw his face, the look of complete and utter disbelief and grief.

“Todd?”

“Mmhm, I do, but,” he tapped his lower lip in thought cocking his head, “You guys will be fine without me. You always have been.”

Dick was still moving, trying to reach Tim.

“Timmy?”

“I have to go Dick,” he said sadly, turning away. Dick surged forward trying to take his hand and hold on like he always did when Tim tried to disappear into his room. But he caught nothing, his hand passed through air. Tim turned to look back down, seeing Dick’s hand flailing about where own should be. He smiled but it was sad.

“I’d give you a hug but, it’s a little hard to do that.”

“Tim? Timmy?” Dick’s voice hitched.

“Drake...” Damian breathed, for the first time there was no trace of mockery in his tone. Tim looked and saw his face contorting into a serious of expressions, his emotions clashing for dominance. Tim looked at him kindly.

“It’s okay, we all have to go someday. It was just my turn this time.”

Jason took a step, “Tim!” The words stopped before they could leave his mouth, too many to say in such a short time. Don’t give up, fight, that’s how I came back, fight it, you can make if you keep trying. I never blamed you, I was just selfish and needed a punching bag. It wasn’t fair. I’m sorry.  
He couldn’t say it but Tim heard it all the same.

“It’s okay.”

Suddenly, a glaring circle of light materialized in front of Tim. He took one glance at it and turned back smiling, “I’m good now.”

Finally free.

“Drake, wait, I didn’t mean it and of it,” you have a place in this family, with us, I didn’t want you to disappear. I was just angry and spoiled. Don’t leave, I wanted you to accept me.

“I know Damian, I know, I do.”

Tim began to walk towards the light, without fear, or pain or regret. For the first time, in a long time, he felt sheer bliss and peace. He got to say goodbye to them. He looked back over his shoulder, smiling like a kid again. 

“Take care of Bruce okay? And tell the Titans, we were awesome,” Tim lowered his voice to a near whisper, “Goodbye.”

Then the light engulfed him and Tim was gone, leaving the bats staring at an empty console. At the same time, the batmobile roared into the cave at breakneck speed. Batman got out. But it wasn’t Batman, no, it was Bruce, cowl down and crying, holding a lifeless Tim in his hands. A small lifeless bird with a peaceful look on his face.

“He called me Dad, he said ‘I love you, Dad’...he said it..” Bruce sobbed crumpling forward, cradling the cold little Tim. Dick could no longer stand and fell to his knees reaching forward to touch that blood stained cheek.


End file.
